Mystery of the Labyrinth
by Daire-Floresta
Summary: The Spirit Detectives are put on a case to find missing children with the help of an assassin who is on probation. Is a yyh and labyrith crossover.
1. Prologue

A.N.- Please tell me if it is any good. My first story ever.

Prologue

Over the passage of many years there has been an increasing amount of children disappearing in both the Makai and the Ningenkai. The most recent of the disappearances had occurred only fifty years ago. It had been reported that although their families forgot them it has come to the attention of the Reikai. It's current ruler Koenma has begun to get worried over the total disappearances of several powerful demonic children. He has decided to call in his Spirit Detectives in hopes to solve all of these mysterious disappearances.


	2. Chapter I

Warning I am new at this so please let me know if I do anything wrong.  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Meanwhile…………. 

Back in the Ningenkai a strangled cry echoed through the halls of Saraishiki Jr. High made by everyone's favorite delinquent Yusuke Urameshi. He had been lounging asleep on the roof cutting class as was normal for him, that was until he heard someone screaming his name. Upon looking up at the sound of his name he spotted the horror of horrors, Botan.

**Yusuke's Pov**

Botan was coming towards me all the while trying to get my attention while I just wanted to continue to sleep. As she landed she changed from her normal pink kimono into the uniform of my school. "Hey Botan, what does the toddler want with me now," I complained loudly. "Shut up, Yusuke. You have another mission and you are to meet the rest of the team in Koenma's office right now. So get your but moving and hop on!"

**End Yusuke's Pov**

With that the delinquent was dragged willing to Koenma's office just to escape the wrath of Keiko.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN-Warning!** I am new at this so please let me know if I do anything wrong. Also I'm going to assume that you know what the people of Yu Yu Hakusho look like.  
**Disclaimer-** Sadly, I don't own anything but a few things, ideas, and a weird thing called the plot. 

**Chapter 2**

Once Yusuke and Botan arrived in the Reikai, Botan escorted Yusuke to Koenma's office, so that she could keep an eye on him as well as get briefed on the Spirit Detectives latest mission. When Botan opened the door, she and Yusuke were bombarded with the deafening sound of Kuwabara's shouts as he was once again trying to goad Hiei into a fight. All during this Kurama was just standing by Koenma's desk waiting patiently for him to begin explaining their newest mission. Koenma was busy stamping papers as normal, until he heard Botan's shrill voice telling him that Yusuke had finally arrived.

With Yusuke's arrival, Kuwabara's attention was diverted from goading Hiei to boasting on how much stronger he was than everyone else. That was until Koenma said " Shut up! I don't have time to put up with your childish behavior!" " Oh, be quiet, Toddler, we just got finished with our last case. Can't you give us a break?" Yusuke answered. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but the continued existence of the worlds depends upon this mission." Koenma snapped. It was then that Kurama decided to step in to prevent the oncoming argument by saying, "Why don't you explain to us what this mission is?" "Thank you, Kurama, you're levelheaded as always. Anyway "

That was as far as Koenma got before Yusuke interrupted him by saying " Well, then just get one with it and tell us who the guy were supposed to kill is." Koenma replied calmly, after breathing deeply a few times, "Before you interrupted me, I was about to point out to you that this mission is one of utmost importance. You are to go to this location," with that said he pushed a button on his remote and a picture of a white house appeared. " And once you exit the portal that will take you there you are to interrogate this girl." Koenma once again pressed a button and a picture of a girl appeared. She had long chocolate brown hair and green eyes.  
Koenma started to speak again, but Kuwabara cut him off by shouting, "Man! That girls hot!" Yusuke couldn't resist making a stab at Kuwabara by saying with a smirk, " What about Yukina, Kuwabaka?" Kuwabara answered by running at Yusuke, only to have Yusuke doge him, and trip him up. Which sent Kuwabara flying into the wall, which unfortunately for him was right beside where Hiei was standing. That of coarse was a bad thing considering the fact that neither Kuwabara, nor Hiei, could stand the others presence.

Luckily, the day was saved thanks to Kurama's quick thinking. He prevented the ensuing confrontation by asking a question " Koenma, why exactly do we have to interrogate this girl?" Koenma replied while directing a glare at Yusuke and Kuwabara, " If you two feel like acting your age now I can finally finish what I was saying."

At their nods he continued, " You see, there have been many disappearances from both the Makai and the Ningenkai. Normally, that is no problem because children vanish quite often in both realms, but these disappearances are strange because the children's families don't remember that they even existed. If it weren't for the fact that we started keeping records of the disappearances we wouldn't have noticed that several, quite powerful, demonic children vanished." Hiei then asked what was one everyone else's mind, "And that baka onna is important because?" Koenma stared in shock. " You spoke!" he gasped while everyone else, but Kurama of coarse, stared at him in shock.

Once everyone had regained his or her composure Koenma continued, " She is important, because her younger brother was one of the missing. Notice, I said was because she vanished as well for a few hours. Now, she might not seem important, but when she returned she had her brother with her." Yusuke said, " and what? We have to go talk to this girl, why?" " Yes, you do since she is the only lead we have to even coming close to finding those children." Koenma snapped. "You need to calm down, Koenma. Remember your blood pressure," Botan squealed. "Ah, yes, thank you Botan, but could you go escort our guest to my office please." pleaded Koenma. "Yes, of coarse, I'll be back soon." With that said Botan scurried off intent on completing her mission.

* * *

TBC... 

AN- I will updateagain at some point,...i hope;


	4. Chapter 3

**AN**-**Warning!** I am new at this so please let me know if I do anything wrong. Also I'm going to assume that you know what the people of Yu Yu Hakusho look like.

**Disclaimer**- Sadly, I don't own anything but a few things, ideas, and a weird thing called the plot.

**AN2-** there is **no romance** what so ever in this fic, so don't hurt me.

**AN3**- last bit I promise, special thanks to Black Mage Tsucasa, for helping with ideas and to Zerrin of the Wind, for the tip. The rest of my reviewers, I give my thanks as well.

* * *

Chapter 3

Botan rushed to the room where her boss's guest was waiting, all the while wondering whom the person was. When she finally got there she froze just before opening the door, her mind conjuring up delusions of what they would do to her. With that thought in mind she slowly eased open the door.

"Um, excuse me, but is there anyone in here?" she called out as she walked into the room. Only to spot a person whose back was facing the door.

"Yeah, I am" was the only reply she got. Then Botan spoke up again.

"Alright then, would you please follow me, we need to get back to Koenma's office."

With that Botan turned around and walked out the door, too scared to find out what the mysterious guest looked like. When she got to the door she quickly went in.

"Koenma, your guest is waiting outside." She said.

"Ah, good, show her in. then you can go." That was the only response to her announcement.

All that when on while the guest waited patiently for the doors to open. And when they did she walked in and everyone but Koenma was shocked at the fact that she was a girl. Everyone was knocked out of their silence when Koenma started speaking.

"Now, let me introduce you to your newest partner. Her name is Takai Ishi and she will be working with you as of today." Koenma then turned to Takai and was about to introduce the Detectives when Yusuke shouted

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT WITH A GIRL IN THE WAY ALL THE TIME! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY THAT A GIRL IS GOING TO BE ANY HELP AT ALL!" Just when Yusuke was about to draw a breath to begin anew Kuwabara, the hero, steps in to preserve the lady's honor. As well as make a complete fool out of himself in the process.

"HEY! You can't just insult the pretty lady for I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will step forth to defend her honor." With that he went and knelt down at Takai's feet, and grabbed her hand.

"Beautiful Takai, would you" And that folks was as far as he got before he was knocked out by our oh so kind, and favorite bastard, Hiei with a long sentence where he is concerned.

"Shut up, baka. Your voice is irritating" And just to make sure Kuwabara stayed down Takai gave him a good, hard kick to the head. After that, just when Yusuke was about to make his opinions recognized once again, Koenma stood up on his desk and began to speak.

"Takai let me introduce the team to you. The one who was yelling so much was Yusuke Urameshi. He is the leader of this group. The one on the ground next to him is, as he said, Kazuma Kuwabara. He is known as the idiot of the group. The short quiet one is Hiei, he is a demon and not very talkative. Finally, we have Kurama, a.k.a. Shuuichi Minamino, who is also a demon, but he is a lot nicer then you would think. He also is the brain of the team." Takai then spoke up for the first time.

"So, these are your precious Detectives. Koenma, I expected something more than a pack of misfit humans and two demons. Come on, they probably couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. Well, correction, the humans couldn't." In Yusuke's mind that was going way to far, it ticks him off so much he just runs forward and attempts to hurt and/or maim Takai. Who was at this point in time quite easily avoiding all of Yusuke's punches with barely any effort at all laughing to her hearts content.

" Is that the best our little detective can do? No wonder the Toddler wanted my help for this mission. There probably isn't a more pathetic fighter in the world, beside the idiot on the floor over there. Then again, I might be mistaken, but I guess the short stop over there might do slightly worse. Key word being slightly." Takai then stops being defensive and lashes out at Yusuke who didn't notice until it was to late and was sent flying headfirst into a wall, and didn't get back up.

Then Hiei came at her because of her insult earlier. He hadn't attacked before because she was too busy fighting Yusuke, and he wanted her to beat him. Takai was nearly hit since she didn't expect Hiei to attack quite that quickly, but she avoided his blade by stepping to the side. By this time Hiei was coming around for a second attack with his sword until Takai caught his blade with her own and with a flick off her wrist she had disarmed Hiei. He didn't take that to well so he ran off towards where it had landed by Koenma's desk.

Hiei grabbed his sword as he passed it and came after Takai again. This time she was ready for him and managed to avoid Hiei's sword.

"Alright I take it back. You are much better at fighting then the idiots over there." Said Takai while pointing at Yusuke and Kuwabara. When that did nothing to stop him she tried another tactic, and moved to stand behind Kuwabara who was getting up for the first time since he was knocked out. Causing him to nearly get stabbed to death by Hiei. Which, of course knowing Kuwabara he retaliates and diverts Hiei's attention to beating the crap out of him and that causes Yusuke and everyone else to laugh at him once he lands on the floor.


End file.
